


Фортепиано

by solnczevorot



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff, kisses!!!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solnczevorot/pseuds/solnczevorot
Summary: — Ты правда очень-очень мне нравишься…— И ты, конечно, уже знаешь, что я тебя обожаю? — Чика хихикает в ответ.Рико смеётся радостно и влюблённо, смахивая непрошеные слёзы:— Ты такая странная.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika
Kudos: 1





	Фортепиано

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agloeian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agloeian/gifts).
  * A translation of [Pianos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949218) by [agloeian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agloeian/pseuds/agloeian). 



> переписанный конец 10 эпизода lls, в котором теперь больше признаний и поцелуев. я люблю этих ДЕВЧУЛЬ и эту АНИМУ, но мне нужны были ПОЦЕЛУЙЧИКИ, поэтому я вписала их в эту сцену. боги лов плова, сделайте мой отп каноном  
> спасибо, что прочитали!  
> — agloeian (автор)
> 
> очень милый кусочек, который моё сердечко потребовало перевести

— Я хочу, чтобы ты участвовала в том конкурсе пианистов! — говорит она, совершенно застав Рико врасплох. Они сидят на пляже, по небу медленно разливается мягкая синева. Солнце ещё прячется за горизонтом, и Рико чувствует, как лёгкий бриз играет в её волосах, когда она смотрит на Чику, не пряча и не скрывая трепетный взгляд.

Когда всё это началось?

По дороге далеко за ними изредка проезжают машины, а Чика говорит-говорит-говорит, и, о Боже, сердце Рико уходит в пятки, а потом вновь взлетает, угрожая вырваться из груди. Неужели Чика намекает именно на то, о чём подозревает Рико?

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я была с вами? — спрашивает она и замирает в страхе услышать ответ подруги.

— Конечно, хочу! — выкрикивает Чика, резко мотая головой. Она поднимается и стоит, сжавшись и съёжившись, будто за пределами досягаемости. — Конечно, я хочу, чтобы ты была здесь! Но… — она медлит, переводит дыхание и продолжает спокойнее, пряча взгляд: — когда ты говорила о конкурсе, я вспомнила… вспомнила, о чём я думала, когда впервые предложила тебе присоединиться к Аква. Я думала: если мы будем работать вместе, если нам будет весело создавать музыку и петь, что-нибудь изменится, и… — Чика наконец оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть в её глаза, и Рико чувствует, как её сердце пропускает удар, — …ты снова сможешь играть на пианино для себя!

Улыбка Чики — как целое звёздное небо — завораживающе прекрасна.

Комплексы и тревоги Рико не дают идти ей вперёд и жадно прячут её талант; волнение начинает говорить вместо неё самой: «Но…» — и тогда Чика прерывает её. Она протягивает руку, так просто и так искренне отдавая Рико всю себя.

— Я знаю, что ты любишь наш город, нашу школу, наших друзей… меня. Но, — она хмурится, — не любила ли ты фортепиано так же сильно?

Рико будто пробивают сотни маленьких молний. У Рико короткое замыкание.

Она знает, что Чика всё ещё говорит, такая по-глупому _заботливая_ и _добрая_ , но всё, что может сделать Рико, — смотреть в её искристые глаза и растворяться в её улыбке. И она слышит, что Чика говорит что-то об ожидании, но Рико больше _не может ждать_ и, не успев ничего осознать, она вскакивает на ноги, прижимается к девочке-солнышку и _целует её_.

Это длится всего секунду, и Рико отступает и видит широко распахнутые глаза Чики, а в её голове проносится: _«О Боже мой, что же я наделала?»_ Но вдруг Чика оказывается непозволительно близко, и Рико чувствует её мягкие губы ещё раз, а всё внутри сжимается и завязывается в клубок.

Чика _целует её_.

И снова Рико отстраняется слишком рано — она боится разрыдаться перед Чикой.

На этом расстоянии пианистка замечает блеск в глазах Чики, и внезапно всё становится таким правильным.

Солнце начинает подниматься над землёй, и Чика тянется к Рико, приближается и касается лбом её головы, улыбаясь самой широкой и теплой улыбкой, какую Рико только видела. Смешок слетает с губ Рико, когда она обнимает своё солнышко и сцепляет пальцы в замок, а слёзы всё ещё угрожающе застилают глаза.

— Ты _правда_ очень-очень мне нравишься…

— И ты, конечно, уже знаешь, что я тебя _обожаю_? — Чика хихикает в ответ.

Рико смеётся радостно и влюблённо, смахивая непрошеные слёзы.

— Ты такая странная, — говорит она и целует Чику ещё раз, несмотря на сказанное.

Они не нарушают тишину и наслаждаются объятиями друг друга ещё немного.

В конце концов Чика говорит, на грани шёпота:

— Я буду ждать, — повторяет она. — Я никуда не уйду. Мы все будем ждать тебя здесь, я обещаю. И… постарайся, хорошо? Изо всех сил. Ради меня.

Рико кивает и касается губами лба Чики. Нежно, как крылья бабочки.

— _Обещаю._


End file.
